After Jacob and Renesmee
by spkpoet
Summary: Formerly known as Jacob and Renesmee: The Family Side; I realized I couldn't do much in J/N with this story, so I moved it to Brady/OC. Same story, different name and pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N)**__** okay, DISCLAIMER: the only character so far in this story that I own is Sarah! She is completely mine! The rest belong to Stephanie Meyer. Read! Review! Love y'all!**_

I looked up at Daddy. There was no way he was going to get away with this. Mama had already told me some of their tricks for getting out of my grandparents' home when I was younger. I _would_ win this fight. Besides, Brady had already promised me the moon. All I had to do was ask.

Let me back up a little. My name is Sarah Renée Black. My parents, as you've probably guessed, are Jacob and Renesmèe Black. About a month ago, Grandpa Billy got really sick, so the three of us moved back to La Push for a while. Mama was really nervous about Daddy going. She said something about 'alpha tension'.

Anyway, we get to the La Push border, and some of the wolves were waiting for us. Daddy introduced them as Sam, Paul, Jared and Brady. Brady had patrol with Jared, and the other two came to make sure we got here safely. It turns out that Paul is my uncle. I mean, I always knew I had an Uncle Paul, but it just didn't click. They each nodded at my parents, but when Brady went to nod at me, our eyes locked, and he froze.

It was then that I understood all the looks between Mama and Daddy. The 'honeymoon phase' looks that seemed to last forever. Even in his wolf form, Brady looked at me the way I saw Daddy always looking at Mama. I think that was when Daddy noticed, because he started shaking, and Brady started backing up real quick. Uncle Paul moved forward, trying to reason with Daddy, Mama did too, I guess, trying to calm him down. But when Mama touched him, Daddy's eyes went out of focus. It dawned on me that Mama was reminding him of Grandma Bella's reaction to Daddy imprinting on Mama.

As much as Brady's reactions told me he had run from my father, something in me over rid that idea, telling me he was just phasing, and that he'd be back soon. Sure enough, Brady walked back to us in human form a little while later. Looking Daddy in the eye, I walked closer to Brady, meeting him in the middle. I took his hand, and then turned back to Daddy, daring him to protest.

I led Brady back to Mama and Daddy, quietly hoping Mama was really as calm as she looked, and touched her face. Pleading with my eyes, I squeezed Brady's hand, asking Mama to please be okay with us. Daddy would do anything for Mama, so if Mama wanted me and Brady together, I figured Daddy would let it happen.

"Jake," Mama's voice was a little off, "go ahead and take a run. Paul and Brady will get us to the house." At first, Daddy looked at her like she was crazy, but then he nodded and ran off to phase out of my sight. "Hey, guys, sorry about that. You would think after Mom's reaction…" Mama let her sentence hang. Over the years, everyone, by now, had heard of Grandma's reaction.

Brady smiled at me, finally talking now that Daddy was gone. "Well, it'll be interesting to get to know you. And I know Jake isn't that bad. He's a great guy, but protective of his girls. You should have seen him when he found out Paul imprinted!" While Brady and I were talking, Uncle Paul went into the bushes to phase back to human form.

"Yeah, Daddy's a little overprotective, but all I have to do to win a fight is get Mama on my side. Daddy will do anything to make Mama happy." I was about to say something else, when I saw the terrified look on Brady's face.

_**(A/N)**__** okay, I know, cliffie! Easiest place for me to stop, though! Review if you love me! Or if you hate me. Or if you're indifferent to me. JUST REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N)**__** okay, DISCLAIMER: the only character so far in this story that I own is Sarah! She is completely mine! The rest belong to Stephanie Meyer. Read! Review! Love y'all!**_

_I was about to say something else, when I saw the terrified look on Brady's face. _I turned around to see Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Paul, all with terrifying looks on their faces. I started cracking up, running to give Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper bear hugs, squealing when they pretended to try to tackle me. "When did you get back?" I hadn't seen them in a while because Mama had wanted to go to Florida to meet Great Grandma Renée, so the three of us had gone south, telling the rest we'd see them soon.

Brady still looked afraid, so I pulled him over, officially introducing him to my uncles. The next few days proved to be interesting. Mama and Daddy stayed with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul, while I stayed with Grandpa Billy. My wolf-man stopped by every morning to check on me, along with calling me every night before I went to bed. I knew I must look really silly whenever my Brady called in the evening, cause Grandpa would roll his eyes and wheel himself into his bedroom.

Brady and I came to an agreement with Daddy the day after we met, deciding for Daddy's mental health and Brady's safety, to only be friends for now. The aggravating thing was that both of us wanted more than friendship. It seemed like everyone could see it, Mama, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Billy of course, but even Uncle Emmett and Uncle Paul could see it, and tried to talk Daddy around, but it seemed like nothing would work.

Grandpa Billy had been getting a little better each day, and this morning, when Brady stopped by, Grandpa handed him a package, quietly telling him to be "wise when you give it to her". Naturally, I asked Brady what Grandpa was talking about, but I got a small shake of the head as Brady turned to face the door.

When Daddy walked in with Mama, Daddy had an uncharacteristic grin on his face. My first instinct was to look for Uncle Jasper, and thank him for not letting Daddy be so unreasonable. Moments later, though, as Daddy began to realize Brady was still here and I was holding his hand tightly, his face began to fall. Before I could open my mouth, however, Brady was letting go of my hand and moving towards my dad, asking if they could talk outside. My head turned frantically to Mama, hoping she would be able to tell if any real harm would come of them being alone.

"Ness, I promise, nothing will happen." Daddy told Mama, and then he turned to me. "Sarah, we'll be right back. I promise. We won't hurt each other, and _both_ of us will be right back. I promise, the two of us won't even phase. Not that it would do us much good if we did…" Daddy's words broke through my hazed brain as I tried to grasp that Daddy was trying his best to be fair.

When they walked outside, I went to Mama and gave her a hug, and both of us strained to hear what our wolves were saying to each other. I think it's a good thing Daddy and Brady are in separate packs. The things Brady and I talk about would not be good for Daddy to hear whenever they were both phased. I could hardly make out what they were saying, but I gathered it was about me and Mama both. That surprised me. I was expecting them to talk about me, but not Mama. The look on her face told me she had expected the same thing.

"_Jake, you've been in my head. You know I would never hurt her. She means just as much to me as Ness does to you. …Billy gave me something today…for Sarah…I was wondering if I could give it to her?"_

I could hear Daddy growling slightly as he (presumably) saw whatever Brady was talking about. I looked around swiftly for my grandpa, but he just looked at me with his typical poker face.

"_You gave one to Nessie on her first Christmas! …C'mon, Jake, seriously, this is not fair! …We're trying to go by your rules, you know I wouldn't try and talk her into going against you! But cut us some slack. She's seventeen already, I started phasing when I was fourteen. Technically, she's older than me by three significant years! …You can't seriously use the 'real age' card on me. …Cause you know if Edward and Bella did that with you, then you still wouldn't be married."_

It was weird, I couldn't make out Daddy's end of the conversation at all. I knew Mama could hear both ends though, cause at that point she rolled her eyes, and simply walked out the door, I'm guessing to rescue Daddy from further rebuttals. I rushed out at that point, just to be restrained by Mama, who had come out just in time to witness Daddy breaking his promise to me.

My knees gave way as I saw Daddy lunge for Brady, and as Brady did nothing to defend himself. Mama wouldn't let go of me as I tried to get to Brady. He was bleeding all over the place! I stood there and watched, struggling, as Daddy kept going after Brady, and began crying tearless sobs as I saw Brady's eyes close in weakness and defeat. That was when I heard the yelling.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Look at your daughter! You're killing her!" Mama was screaming at Daddy, but he wouldn't stop hurting Brady. "Jacob!" My knees were starting to go weak, and I could feel blackness starting to fill my usually perfect vision. "Jacob, I swear, if you do one more harmful thing to that boy you _will_ be running on three broken legs!" I felt Mama turn slightly to call into the house, "Billy, get Daddy and Carlisle on the phone, please! Quickly!" Mama turned towards Daddy and Brady again. "Jacob Ephraim Black! I am not joking, nor am I bluffing! If you don't leave Brady alone you're not sleeping in the house for the rest of the decade!" Mama's voice seemed to be going in and out, like someone was messing with the volume and station controls on an old radio. "And you will suffer every single bodily harming pain my family and I can think of! Including Aunt Rose! Mama won't be enough to stop us! Especially if I am the one leading! Which you know I will be! If you don't believe me I'll have Daddy on the phone in half a second, and believe me, he _will _back me up! We _all_ know that."

But it seemed like the more Mama yelled at him, the more Daddy kept fighting. I couldn't see how Brady hadn't phased, our why Daddy was still fighting. Brady hadn't done anything to defend himself this entire time. Finally, when I thought Brady was almost dead, Daddy turned around, growling at Mama for yelling at him, just in time to see me fall.

_**(A/N)**__** okay, I know, another cliffie! Easiest place for me to stop, though! Review if you love me! Or if you hate me. Or if you're indifferent to me. JUST REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally, when I thought Brady was almost dead, Daddy turned around, growling at Mama for yelling at him, just in time to see me fall._

The first thing after that that I was aware of were Brady's groans of pain. I could feel someone on Mama's side of the family holding my hand, someone else moving hair from my forehead, and then I felt Mama's smooth hands holding the sides of my face, and I heard her whisper in my ear those magical words: "Sarah, honey, he's getting better. Brady's healing right now." When those words made it to my fuzzy brain, my eyes jerked open, frantically looking for the reassurance my mother's words tried to give me. I believed Mama, but I had to see for myself that my precious wolf-man was okay.

It was then that I was aware of which family members had come to La Push in my time of desperation. Grandpa Edward and Grandpa Carlisle were at my side, trying to keep me in a horizontal position. _Grandpa, please! I believe Mama, but I have to see for myself!_ I knew Grandpa heard me when he quit trying to restrain me, and began to try and help me sit up.

After I saw Brady, I think Grandpa regretted his decision to help me up, because I started to flip out more than I expected. It was hard to see him in so many bandages, I knew that I was flipping out because my vision started blurring again, and in some small part of my head, I realized the gasping sounds were coming from my mouth as Grandpa tried to calm me down. Mama came up and pulled me into her lap, holding me close to her chest and rocking me in a way that she hasn't rocked me since I was a little girl. Suddenly, a growl worse than any of the others from today ripped out of Grandpa Edward's curled lips.

I heard the hiss and flinched before I could make sense of what Grandpa was saying to Daddy. "_What did I tell you about hurting my girls?" _Daddy obviously thought something to Grandpa because Grandpa began to snarl out the next words. "_Yes, you did! Sarah may be your daughter, but Renesmèe is mine! By hurting Sarah, whom I might remind you, _does_ still count as one of my girls because she _is_ my granddaughter, you hurt Renesmèe!"_ Daddy growled some more, obviously protesting Grandpa's words in his thoughts.

Before I could realize what Mama and I were doing, we put ourselves between Daddy and Grandpa. Well, Mama put herself between Daddy and Grandpa while I struggled to turn to face Daddy from Mama's arms on the couch.

"Enough!" Mama's words rang out through Grandpa Billy's living room. Everyone froze, and both Daddy's and Grandpa's growls stopped short. I lurched upwards before they unfroze and moved to Brady's side. Knowing what to expect made it easier to see the damage my father had caused up close.

My hands fluttered gently over my love's body as quiet sobs began to shake my shoulders again, and this time I felt just Grandpa Carlisle's cold touch on my shoulder as he assured me that Brady was going to recover quickly and completely. I could vaguely make out the words my mother was using to scold both my father and hers. Daddy and Grandpa Edward mumbled their apologies to my mother before she huffed, turning around and pointing at me, making it obvious that _she_ didn't want to hear it, that she thought they should be apologizing to _me._ Frankly, I didn't care. I was never forgiving Daddy for doing this to my Brady.

And suddenly, I was very happy I had moved, because I was leaning down to kiss one of the bandages on Brady's exposed chest, when his eyes flew open, and he reached for my face, pulling it up to his, kissing my forehead, his standard greeting. It sent me over the edge that even after everything my dad did to him, he still acted that casual around me. I started moving my lips over every bandage in sight, even going so far as to move the blanket that Grandpa had put over him when I started hyperventilating earlier, off of his legs, just so that I could examine the extent of his injuries myself.

Once I was satisfied that he was as comfortable as he could be, and that he really was healing, I turned to my father, giving him the death glare. For his sake, it's a good thing Brady was gaining his strength back as quickly as he was. My father's safety was also in large debt to my Grandpa Carlisle and Grandpa Billy. Grandpa Billy rolled himself in front of me, knowing I would have to get around him to attack my father, because I would never try to go through him. Grandpa Carlisle had his arm extended in front of me, making sure that I didn't try to struggle out of my Brady's grasp on both of my wrists. As it was, I still let a snarl out, showing a fraction of my dislike with my father.

Then, he opened his mouth. As if he wasn't in enough trouble with me and Mama both, he just had to open that stupid mouth of his. "Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken my promise to you earlier. But the two of you aren't ready for this! I've been in Brady's head! I have seen you hurting! The two of you aren't ready for each other!" I heard a snort accompany my own, and turned to watch Brady wince as he replied to what my father said to me.

"Jake, the last time you were in my head was over twenty-five years ago. The last time you knew anything about what I was thinking without me opening my mouth to tell you, was before you went off to go save Bella from Sam." When he finished speaking, he gasped, shuddering as he breathed too deeply. My hands fluttered over him again, trying to find some way to ease his pain. I turned back around when my Brady tried to smile at me, and glared at my father once more before speaking.

"Father, you know that you're wrong. You don't have any right to try and keep us apart. It's hypocritical and you know it! Brady and I love each other. You know that it's real because I finally get the looks between you and Mama. Don't you want me to have the assurance that Mama has? Isn't that enough? Yeah, Brady's technically a lot older than me. But you're technically seventeen years older than Mama. _And_ you two got married when she was technically only eight years old! And you shouldn't be apologizing to me! You didn't physically attack _me_. The only thing you have to apologize to me about is for hurting _my_ Brady, when he didn't do anything. He didn't even freakin' defend himself! He's the one you owe an apology to. You wouldn't have hurt me at all if you hadn't almost killed him." My father tried to come near me at that point, but I growled, managing to break out of my wolf-man's grasp and moving into a protective crouch in front of my father' only ammunition.

"Jacob. No. You know better than this. By hurting Brady, you will inevitably hurt our daughter. Just like Mama or Daddy hurting you would have hurt me. You _will not_ hurt them again. If, as I threatened earlier, it means I have to let Daddy rip off a limb and break the other three, I'll let him. And by the look on his face, he isn't going to try and talk me out of it." Mama's voice was fierce, and I knew she was thinking of how many ways this could go, and how much she hoped it would not result in another fight.

"Baby, I _am_ sorry. I don't know what came over me." The words of my father were drowned out by my growls, knowing that he was just trying to distract me. My stance held as I glared, wanting to know why he kept walking towards Brady and me. He turned a little, and I saw his eyes focus behind me as my father then addressed my werewolf. "Brady. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you this afternoon. It was wrong of me and I am sorry. I am also sorry that I continued to attack after I realized you weren't putting up a fight. I shouldn't have done that to you or my daughter."

I could feel Brady relax behind me, and I knew that he had forgiven my dad. I wasn't quite ready to though. He still had some explaining to do. For the moment, I let it go, turning back around to check on Brady's expression and healing wounds. He didn't have any broken bones, just quite a few deep gashes, along with some smaller ones that were beginning to pucker, where I could see that they were almost to the scabbing over stage of healing.

I was looking at my mom when I told her that as soon as Brady was well enough, we were going on a date. I knew I was speaking for us both, because Brady hadn't actually asked me out like that, but I had a feeling he wouldn't be too mad at me for sticking up for us.

It was my father's turn to glare at me. "_What_ did you just say, Sarah? I did not give permission for the two of you to do _anything_ together." He wasn't happy, but I just looked up at him, incredulous that he was actually trying to keep us apart.

I turned to face Brady and asked him quite simply. "Do you think my dad has a bit of a problem with the idea of us dating? Cause really, he shouldn't. He started dating Mama when she was less than half my age. And obviously, Grandpa Edward didn't try to rip him apart for it. But, what Daddy dearest didn't realize before now, is that if he and Mama can sneak around my mind-reading grandfather, we can manage to sneak around him. Especially seeing as Mama told me what they did to get out of range, and a little of what they did once they were out." When I turned back around, Daddy was looking at Grandpa Edward with a slightly petrified look in his eyes, and Mama was watching Grandpa Edward with a sheepish face. _Whoops_. Guess Grandma and Grandpa didn't know about that one.


	4. Chapter 4

Brady was getting better each hour, and was finally able to get up and walk around the next morning. He stayed at Grandpa Billy's, upon my refusal to let him move or be moved. Daddy wasn't happy, but Mama got him outside before he could raise too much of a fuss.

I walked out of Daddy's old room, in my simple tank top and shorts that I typically wore to bed. I didn't realize that Brady would already be awake and sitting up. Not that I minded him seeing me like I was, he would have eventually, but Daddy and Mama were back at Grandpa Billy's, along with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul. Grandpa Billy was also up and in the living room with everyone else. I tried not to focus on anyone but Brady as I found myself blushing a little at my attire.

Before I could think about changing clothes though, Brady wrapped his arm around my shoulder, taking the growls of my father and uncle quite easily. We found a new confidence from yesterday's events. I smiled and leaned into his side. The conversation eventually continued, leaving my thoughts free to roam. That is, until the door burst open, displaying four more wolves. Three from Daddy's pack, and the fourth was the Alpha of Brady's pack. Uncle Seth, Uncle Quil and Uncle Embry all growled a little when they took in my clothes and position, but Sam just looked at Daddy and asked to talk outside. Then he turned to Mama and said that Emily wanted to talk to her, could she please head down to their house before Emily gets any more anxious?

Mama, Daddy and Sam walked out the door, and my "uncles" Quil, Seth and Embry turned to my Aunt Rachel, saying that Emily had wanted to see her as well. When Aunt Rachel walked out to catch up with Mama, Grandpa Billy sat up straighter and rolled himself into his bedroom without another word. I grimaced as I realized the only person left in the living room that wasn't a wolf was me. Uncle Paul glared at Brady's arm until he carefully removed it from my shoulders. It was suddenly very cold where his arm had been. Uncle Quil barely glanced at me as he told me to go change into something a little more appropriate. I didn't argue, quickly turning my head to kiss Brady's shoulder before standing to walk to the back of the house to change.

By the time I reached Daddy's old room, I knew the guys were in a heated discussion...most likely about me...what can I say? I have seven overprotective uncles, four of whom had been in my boyfriend's head at some point or another, and one of those four was still in his head whenever they were both phased at the same time. I didn't expect them to shut up when I walked back into the living room in a pair of sweats and my dad's old hoodie. In fact, I had expected my uncles to continue as if I had never come back into the room. But surprisingly, they _did_ shut up when I came in. Uncle Seth went as far as trying to whistle to "act normal". It was hilarious. And very suspicious.

"Good morning again. Uncle Seth, you might want to quit whistling. If anything, it makes me more suspicious that you all were not having a decent conversation about me. And as furious as I still am with my father, I'm sure between him, my mother, Aunt Rachel and my Brady, I can figure out what about me this conversation discussed. Oh, and Uncle Paul, you might want to apologize to Aunt Rachel in advanced, because if you don't spill your guts, I can easily call her and tell her about what you were up to in the woods a couple of days ago. Don't go laughing too hard, Uncle Embry...it won't take much for me to get some dirt and someone to tell it to on you, either. Careful, Uncle Quil. Daddy dearest let a few things slip when he was trying to get me to talk to him again. It wouldn't be hard for me to get a hold of Aunt Claire, now would it?" After I had sufficiently shut up all my uncles, I turned to my boyfriend, and simply asked, "What were you all discussing about right before I came in?" I gave him a look that _no_ _one_ could resist. I heard him audibly swallow before looking apologetically at the guys.

"They were warning me about doing anything with you that I wouldn't do with their wives...or in Seth's and Embry's cases, girlfriends." I smiled sweetly at Brady before turning my wrath on my nervous uncles.

Uncle Seth was up and running before I could stand up, beating Uncle Embry to the door by inches. I would have laughed, but I was trying to keep up my "furious little niece is ready to kill her overprotective uncles" act. Uncle Paul and Uncle Quil stood up, coming to either side of me to hold my arms in place while they picked me up and pinned me on the couch. Uncle Paul whispered something in my ear, trying to not be heard by anyone but me.

"Sarah, honey, this is all an act. We _want_ you and Brady together. Believe me, it's much easier to be in his head when he's spent the day watching you. But as your uncles, we have to at least pretend for your father's sake that we want to rip him limb from limb for even looking at you." I knew now why Uncle Paul was being so quiet. If Uncle Quil actually heard the words, then the plan would be blown. Uncle Quil had patrols with Daddy and could only say that he had done his part, looking over the scene as he tried to play the protective uncle. If he had been the one to admit the game, Daddy would know immediately. I nodded and winked before struggling, arguing with him that Brady and I belonged together. Grandpa Edward and Aunt Alice helped me with my acting when I was younger, knowing it would come in handy later.


	5. Chapter 5

Brady and I walked through the doors to the movie theater in Port Angeles. Surprisingly enough, Brady didn't mind watching a chick flick with me, as long as we got to watch some action another night. _Apparently_ the action in his life is too real. Brady wanted to be able to scoff at the action that made others sit on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

I can't really remember what the movie was about; it was pretty boring, actually. It had a very cheesy plot, even for a chick flick. What I do remember is that about half way, I yawned and leaned into Brady's side, and quite easily he moved to put his arm over my shoulders, and when he did that, my world suddenly seemed perfect. I mean, Brady's done that quite a few times, but the fact that he did it in public, is what made it seem so much more real. I have grown up knowing about everything supernatural. It's a little hard to avoid when your grandparents on your mom's side are vampires, and your mother is half-human half-vampire. Then, when you add the fact that your dad is a werewolf into the mix, normal for me is shockingly fantasy-like for the rest of the world. The fact that something so supernatural could be so normal at the same time was amazing for me.

The movie, as I said, was very boring. So naturally my attention was more focused on the werewolf beside me. Tonight wasn't just my first date with Brady, it was my first date. What can I say? Daddy's protective of me. Every now and then, I would physically admit my boredom with the movie just so that I could turn into Brady's embrace, kissing his side gently, where I knew there were still one or two bandages. And when I would turn back to the movie, Brady would give my shoulders an extra squeeze, pulling me closer to him.

The movie ended around ten thirty, but I didn't need to be home for another hour and a half, so Brady and I went back to La Push, parking at Uncle Paul's house and walking to the beach. I knew the chances of us being seen were greater, but part of me wanted that. Daddy needs to learn to get over the fact that I am growing up. I think seeing me out will help him start to accept this small fact...at least, that's what I'm telling myself...

When Brady and I reached the beach, it was obvious that we had been spotted at Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul's house. The whole of both packs were awaiting us under the pretense of a bonfire. Beside me, I heard Brady swear under his breath.

After glaring at my father, I walked over, pulling Brady with me and sat down next to Emily. I listened to Grandpa Billy tell us the stories again, wishing more than anything I could believe they were just stories. But through the entire evening, I was also very glad that they were real. After all, what would my life be like without my Brady? I knew Daddy was still mad about us dating, but I think it was mostly because he remembers what was going through his mind when he was dating Mama.

I felt my eyes begin to droop about halfway through the last legend, and I leaned into Brady's side, hoping that Daddy wouldn't notice. I saw Uncle Quil and Aunt Claire smile at me, and I began to get sleepier. Finally, I whispered to Brady of my exhaustion, hoping he would help wake me up a little. Well, what he did woke my dad up more than me. Brady pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around my waist so that I wouldn't fall then put his chin on my shoulder. I leaned into him even more, hoping the night would never end.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I honestly couldn't remember getting back to Grandpa Billy's. I couldn't hear anything from the rest of the house, so I was quiet as I slipped out of Daddy's old room. The sight that met my eyes when I reached the living room was shocking. My whole family was there, minus Grandpa Carlisle. I could tell something was wrong because Mama and Aunt Rachel were sobbing, Daddy had tear tracks down his cheeks, and Uncle Paul was trying hard not to cry.

Brady was also in the living room. He was the first one to look up and see me. Not even Grandpa Edward had noticed my entrance, but as soon as Brady had, I felt both ice cold and burning hot arms reaching for me. With an apologetic look at Grandpa, I found myself falling into Brady. I wasn't positive about what was happening, but I was scared. I knew there was no danger, but I wasn't used to anything shaking Daddy _and_ Uncle Paul up. Before I could say a word, Daddy looked at me, holding his hand out, and I could tell he wanted me to come and sit on his knee like I did when I was a little girl. I probably wouldn't have gone to him, or at least not sat on his lap like I did if I hadn't been so worried about him. I buried my face into his chest, just like I was five years old again, and silently waited for the explanation I could feel him bracing himself to give.

"Sarah, honey, your grandpa Billy passed away last night. Carlisle's getting everything settled right now. He said it was a massive heart attack around two this morning, and that it was instant." Daddy's voice broke a couple times, and I found myself shaking, not only from my own sobs, but from Daddy's too. I buried myself deeper into my dad's chest, hoping that I would wake up and everything all be a dream. When I felt my father's arms constrict against me, however, I knew it was not a dream, and that this was a very horrible reality.

Somehow, through my sobs, I managed to ask if I could go see Grandpa, give him one last goodbye kiss. My entire family was hesitant, but Uncle Paul and Brady spoke up eventually, suggesting that it might be a good idea. They both remembered Aunt Leah and Uncle Seth "telling" them about their dad's death. We all knew that it had been involuntary, the information they shared, but it helped greatly in this instance. I found myself getting up off Daddy's lap, hoping to stay strong but felt myself sway as the world blacked out again.

When I woke up, I felt four pairs of hot hands on me, and many more cold ones on me. I knew that something else was off as I began to stir and my father's hands restrained me from any movement. I opened my eyes and looked questioningly at the three werewolves, eight vampires and half-human, half-vampire holding me on the couch. I couldn't move as they held me still. All I wanted was to sit up, I knew I didn't have energy for anything more, but their grips were firm.

"Please Mama? Please Daddy? I just need to sit up. Please?" I tried my best to make my voice sound stronger than I felt, but they saw through me. I felt hands come off me, though. I watched as my uncles each removed a pair of hands, as well as my aunt's and grandparents. Now, the only hands on me were my parents' and Brady's. I felt my mother's hands move from my wrists to my face, then she gently removed them, but stayed right by my side. I felt my father's hands move from cradling me where he caught me to my cheek, where he caught a stray tear. He kept his thumb there, though, knowing I needed the contact between the two of us. Brady's hands- which had been supporting me on the couch the whole time- moved to my own hands where he gently squeezed, hoping to get my attention and succeeded.

I found myself staring into Brady's eyes, wishing he would wake me up from this nightmare. I knew I was already awake, and that no one could pull me out of this, but I still wished for it. His eyes showed his heart in that instant, and I knew that my pain was causing him pain. For that very reason, I decided that I needed to add a little joy to this sad meeting.

"Daddy," I turned, trying not to convey my thoughts to Brady, "Would it be okay for you and me to head to the beach for a few minutes? I want to talk to you." I noticed my dad looking at my mom, torn between comforting her and the olive branch I was offering after last night's surprising end to my date. I noticed when his resolve hardened; apparently he found what he needed from Mama to decide. He stood up, leaving me with Brady on the couch, before looking down at me with his smirk, that didn't quite reach his eyes as he asked:

"You coming, Sarah?" I tried to grin at Daddy, but I couldn't quite manage it. I know he understood, though.

When we finally got to the beach, I turned to Daddy and fell into his waiting arms. I knew that he would always be here for me, and I began to feel even worse about Grandpa. We thought he was getting so much better. My sobs racked through my body until Daddy lifted me into his arms and took me to the highest cliffs, the ones he used to jump with the pack before Mama was born. Up there, Daddy just let me cry. He held me in his lap, knowing I wouldn't be able to talk for a while.

"Daddy," I eventually choked out, "Daddy, I want to be happy. I want you to be happy. I don't want Mama and Aunt Rachel to keep crying. I don't want you and Uncle Paul and my Brady to keep having to 'be' tough. And I think I know how to fix it. But I need your help and approval…or as Grandpa Edward says: your blessing. I won't do anything otherwise." I sat quietly while Daddy tried to hear any hint as to what I might be planning in my little speech. When he concluded there wasn't a solitary clue, he looked down at me.

"Sarah, baby, I don't want to say no. I would love to give you permission to help your Mom and Aunt Rachel get better, but you haven't even given me a clue of what you're planning. That makes it a little harder to just tell you whatever is going on in that devious mind of my daughter is okay to go through with. Maybe if you give me a ballpark I can do the same for you." I felt my dad try to joke around, but I could tell it was hurting him.

"Let me word it like this: it's not going to put anyone in _too_ compromising a situation. You'd have to do a lot of cause-and-effect type stuff to get there…and truthfully, Brady would have to be the one to bring it up "officially", I just figured you could help him speed it up. Plus, Aunt Alice would have a lot to do, and I know she would pull Mama and Aunt Rachel into it. And Uncle Paul wouldn't have to act fine 'cause Aunt Rachel won't be as sad, and I saw how you and him and Brady were acting for me, Mama and Aunt Rachel. I don't want y'all to have to do that. Could you possibly think of something that would help uplift spirits around this?" When Daddy still seemed to remain clueless, I looked him in the eye and whispered three words: "I'm in love."

I could see the gears turning in my dad's head as he considered everything. I knew if this happened soon it would be hard for him, but I also knew that Mama would be happy, and that _always_ made Daddy happy. Daddy didn't want to disappoint me, but almost immediately, I could tell he wanted to say no. And truthfully, I wouldn't have been upset. I just wanted to give people a reason to smile around here.

"I'm not sure, yet, Sarah, honey. We'll go back and I'll talk to Ness then think about a way to talk to Brady if your mother is okay with this idea. I want to give this to you, but I don't want you to rush into anything simply because of us. Okay?" I could see how much Daddy's little speech cost him, but he was brave.


	7. Chapter 7

I knew something more had happened by the time we got back to Grandpa Billy's, cause Grandpa Carlisle met us outside. He told me to head inside, that Mama wanted to see me. I did as I was told, reluctantly, wanting to know why Daddy wasn't coming in with me. I didn't hear much of what Grandpa Carlisle said, but I could tell it was serious.

I walked inside to find my mother on the couch, whimpering, which was odd for her, it was like she was afraid to cry, but couldn't keep from letting a little bit out. Around her were my grandparents, her parents. She was curled up in Grandpa Edward's lap, just like I had been with Daddy earlier, and Grandma Bella was right there with them, trying to comfort Mama. Brady wasn't in sight, but I could feel that he was still in the house, as with Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel. I could tell the rest of Mama's side of the family had gone home.

I didn't realize they had even noticed me come inside until Grandma Bella asked me to come closer, that my mom needed to tell me something. I wanted to, but I couldn't get my feet to move, I was frozen with fear of whatever had upset my mother this bad. Grandpa Edward's voice was what unfroze me.

"Sarah, this isn't bad news. I promise you that. Just come over here and we'll all explain what's going on." His voice was quiet, but I could hear the sincerity in it. My eyes locked on Mama, I found the ability to move was again mine. Walking forward, I stumbled slightly, causing a small smirk to fall on Grandpa's face. I knew it should irritate me, but I was still too worried to think about it.

I felt my mother's arms reach for me as I got to her, and I found myself on the ground, unable to remain upright in the onslaught of emotions that, even without Uncle Jasper, were obviously emanating from my mom. She pulled me up to her, carefully got off Grandpa's lap and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Sarah, baby, normally your father would be the first to know, but I think Carlisle's trying to get information from him. I also would normally be the one to tell him." I could see my grandma roll her eyes at the word "normally". There was no "normal" in this family. "But about a minute after you and your father left, I went to go shut the door, and about half way there, I fainted. For a normal human, that would have been assumed to happen in such an overwhelmed state. With me however, Grandpa Carlisle decided it needed a little more attention. What I'm trying to get out, is that your great-Grandfather thinks that I might be pregnant. And I agree with him."

I truthfully think I went into shock at that moment. It was such good news, exactly the thing to cheer people up right now! But at the same time…the wedding…now that the thought had entered my mind with a _face_ to my groom, and I knew it would always be him, I didn't want to give it up. Even then, though, I could feel a small relief that I didn't want to feel. I knew the relief wasn't because the lack of something worse happening, but rather, not having to get married to cheer everyone up. It felt wrong worded that way, but I couldn't figure out exactly how to say it, and I could tell Grandpa was listening because of the emotions flickering across his face. Until of course, I thought that. Then he went and did the stupid poker face he was so good at.

I could feel Mama's eyes on me as she processed what she could see of my reaction. I didn't want to hurt her or disappoint her, so I tried to not show the disappointment I felt about my little idea. I turned to where I could easily pull her into a hug and did just that. I didn't let go until I felt my dad come up behind me. I turned to him and saw in his eyes both joy and worry.

Daddy waited for me and Mama to let go before reaching down to Mama to pick her up. He barely glanced at any of us as he carried her to his old bedroom—my current one. I stood up as well, giving Grandma Bella a hug, as well as Grandpa Edward before looking for Brady. I didn't know for a fact whether he knew about this or not, but I just needed him around. I was overwhelmed.

"Brady?" my voice was quiet as I called for him, but I knew that if he was near he would hear me.

His voice was equally quiet as he answered me from outside an open window. "I'm right here, Sarah. What do you need?" I knew he was trying to figure out why I looked so dumbfounded right now. When I left with Daddy I hadn't seemed to be in shock anymore.

"Brady, I want to go somewhere. I don't care where, but I just need to go. Please, take me somewhere; anywhere. I just want to be alone with you." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Brady climbed back through the window and pulled me close to him. When we pulled apart, both of us were breathing heavily and I found myself wanting to get out of the house even more. I pulled him along the hallway and out the door with only the thought of getting as far away as I could.


End file.
